3 months of a 6 team RAW tag division
by sitebender
Summary: With Evan and Kofi just winning the tag titles... the WWE doesn't have much of a tag team division, so I made 6 tag teams from low end guys so they get on TV to make a tag division on RAW. 12 weeks of booking with storylines.


RAW TAG TEAMS  
>- HAWKINS  PRIMO  
>- EVAN  KOFI  
>- RYDER  SANTINO  
>- OTUNGA  MCGILLICUTTY  
>- SHEFIELD  MASON  
>- REKS  MCINTYRE

I hear that Shefield and Mason are both injured... but this plan is pretty universal and doesn't revolve around *now* so much as *anytime*.

Since the WWE doesn't like tag teams that much... my ideas take minimum time. 5 minutes for everything with one -. No 20 minute barn burning tag matches... until people want to see them.

RAW 1 - Santino & Ryder are backstage. Santino understands Ryder has an Internet show, but if he wants it to be a smashing success like RAW, Ryder needs to have one man on there...  
>- That man? Santino! Tune in But tonight they have a match!<br>- McIntyre interrupts an interview at the tail end... He and Tyler Reks haven't been on RAW in ages if ever...  
>- Tonight they're gonna get noticed and stay on RAW.<br>- MATCH RYDER / SANTINO over OTUNGA / MACGILLICUTTY - Post match attack from Tyler Reks / McIntyre destroy Ryder / Santino - MATCH SWAGGER over KOFI with Vicki s help

SUPERSTARS 1 - MATCH REKS over PRIMO - Reks wins, McIntyre enters to beat him down and Hawkins runs in for the save.

SMACKDOWN 1

RAW 2 - US TITLE MATCH ZIGGLER over EVAN with Vicki s help - Ziggler wants a shot at Evan s title.  
>- Santino  Ryder now have momentum. So they put everyone on notice Z Cobra is coming for you all!  
>- It is announced that next week there is a title shot. Santino  Ryder and Swagger / Ziggler.

SUPERSTARS 2 - MATCH MCINTYRE over HAWKINS by cheating - Backstage before the match, Primo finds Hawkins and says thanks for last week, he s got his back tonight.  
>- Reks &amp; Primo are circling the ring. Ends in a big brawl after the match.<p>

SMACKDOWN 2

RAW 3 - #1 CONTENDER TAG MATCH SWAGGER / ZIGGLER over RYDER / SANTINO with help of Vicki - Ryder / Santino have a tag victory Swagger / Ziggler have singles victories over the champs.  
>- Evan  Kofi come out and hold up the belts showing they re on the line at the PPV.

SUPERSTARS 3 - MATCH PRIMO / HAWKINS over REKS / MCINTYRE by DQ - Pre match backstage interview with Primo / Hawkins the only way to handle Reks / McIntyre is as a team.  
>- McIntyre gets caught cheating using brass knuckles or something - Reks  McIntyre beat down Primo / Hawkins and Ryder / Santino run in for the save

SMACKDOWN 3

RAW 4 - MATCH supposed to be REKS / MCINTYRE vs RYDER / SANTINO - Ryder / Santino don t show so Primo / Hawkins are sent out in their place - MATCH PRIMO / HAWKINS over REKS / MCINTYRE - Reks / McIntyre beat down Primo and Hawkins for winning - Backstage, Ryder / Santino are found beat down video footage saw 2 men walking away - Interview with Swagger / Ziggler and its announced Vicki can t be at ringside for their PPV title match.  
>- If Vicki comes down to rinside during the match Ziggler will be stripped of his title and both men will be suspended a month.<br>- Vicki says she s a manager how can she manage backstage?

SUPERSTARS 4

SMACKDOWN 4

PPV 1

- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN / KOFI over JACK SWAGGER / ZIGGLER - Vicki accompanies her guys to the ring and says the match hasn t started yet.  
>- Match starts, the ref throws her out to have a clean match.<br>- This victory makes Evan / Kofi look strong - Swagger / Ziggler s story should be in single s competition above the tag division since Ziggler holds a single s title

RAW 1 - MATCH REKS / MCINTYRE over RYDER / SANTINO by cheating - Before the match Ryder / Santino are asked who attacked them. They didn t see, they were attacked from behind They re not 100%  
>- Reks  McIntyre want a tag title match. They re #1 contenders!  
>- Kofi  Evan come out and say Reks / McIntyre just won but Primo / Hawkins beat them the week before, so shouldn t Primo / Hawkins be #1 contenders?  
>- Primo  Hawkins come out. They challenge Evan / Kofi and it s accepted for next week!  
>- MATCH EVAN over OTUNGA - Push the flashy smiling babyface!<br>- Post match backstage with Otunga and Ryder who asks how does it feel to go from top of the world Harvard law degree, fianc to Jennifer Hudson and having the tag titles to being at the bottom of the barrel losing the title, teaming with McGillicutty and losing?  
>- How dare the Ryder ask that? He gets shoved down by Otunga!<br>- Next week they ve got a tag match!

SUPERSTARS 1

SMACKDOWN 1

RAW 2 - TAG TITLE MATCH supposed to be EVAN / KOFI vs PRIMO / HAWKINS - Before anyone goes to the ring Evan and Kofi are found laid out injured, beaten and cannot compete Reks / McIntyre say What no tag champs no tag title match! Oh that s too bad - Well Hawkins & Primo came there to fight someone title or not! Backstage brawl between the 2 teams.  
>- MATCH OTUNGA  MCGILLICUTTY over RYDER / SANTINO by cheating - Pre match interview face to face. Z Cobra meets McTunga. The cobra against uh what s your finisher again? Oh that s right you have to finish a match. Zing. We ll meet you in the ring.  
>- Heels go over. Then the faces get beat down.<p>

SUPERSTARS 2

SMACKDOWN 2

RAW 3 - Evan / Kofi are interviewed and asked who attacked them. Was it Reks & McIntyre? No. The attackers were big and wore face paint Evan / Kofi challenge the 2 men to step up.  
>- Santino  Ryder segment. Ryder s show is now #1 on the Internet. Thanks to Santino. Then they plug the new Z Cobra T-shirt with Ryder and Santino on it.  
>- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over PRIMO / HAWKINS - After the match, the mystery attackers come out, a face painted, armband wearing, Shefield / Ryan. Match ends in a DQ.  
>- Shefield  Ryan boldly enter the ring; Evan / Kofi attack them but are destroyed. Primo / Hawkins are destroyed.  
>- Santino  Ryder run down to save and are destroyed by this monstrous new team.  
>- Ryder s thumbs are stomped. Santino s cobra arm is beaten with a folding chair and tried to pull of the arm!<p>

SUPERSTARS 3

SMACKDOWN 3

RAW 4 - Santino / Ryder & Evan / Kofi & Hawkins / Primo are mysteriously absent from RAW.  
>- Interviewers ask Otunga  McGillicutty if they fear they ll be next. That s not important All they care about is their #1 contender s match next week against Hawkins / Primo.  
>- Clips from last week s tag division destruction are shown.<p>

SUPERSTARS 4

SMACKDOWN 4

PPV 2

RAW 1 - Brief segment covering Ryder / Santino s twitters from the hospital room Hospital food isn t so bad when you can wash it down with Long Island Ice Z. The Cobra is in a cast. How did they twitter when their thumbs are injured?  
>- #1 CONTENDERS TAG MATCH OTUNGA  MCGILLICUTTY over HAWKINS / PRIMO - After the match, Shefield / Ryan s music hits, Otunga / McGillicutty bail leaving Hawkins / Primo to get beat up.  
>- After that, Reks  McIntyre are backstage beating down Evan / Kofi as Reks / McIntyre wonder where s their title shot?

SUPERSTARS 1

SMACKDOWN 1

RAW 2 - Segment with Ryder / Santino in the hospital in beds. With a hot nurse tending to them. The cobra has never been so poised to strike as it was seeing that nurse. The nurse gets harassed and asked how would she like a sip of the Long Island Ice Z? The nurse is not impressed.  
>- They will begin rehab later this week.<br>- MATCH REKS / MCINTYRE over HAWKINS / PRIMO by cheating - TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN / KOFI over OTUNGA MCGILLICUTTY - After the match, Reks / McIntyre ask Evan / Kofi for a title shot. It s granted for next week!  
>- Shefield  Ryan s music hits. They shove Reks / McIntyre out of the way and march down to the ring. Evan / Kofi are ready for a fight!  
>- Shefield  Ryan destroy Evan / Kofi. Raise their arms then march up the stage to Reks / McIntyre. Reks meets them with a punch while McIntyre runs. Reks is thrown off the stage!

SUPERSTARS 2

SMACKDOWN 2

RAW 3 - Santino / Ryder are rehabbing.  
>- The cobra is doing unique curls and cobra-ing a punching bag with Ryder behind it. Then Ryder is rehabbing by getting his iPhone and twittering. His thumbs need rehab. They are almost at 100%... but Ryder s phone is only at 33%<br>- They close the segment by getting serious. Shefield / Ryan, they re coming for you at the PPV! There s no hiding from Z Cobra!  
>- TAG TITLE MATCH EVAN  KOFI over MCINTYRE / REKS - Before the match, McIntyre is trying to make it up to Reks for bailing on him last week. Reks says they re not cool, but since its for the title he ll go along with it.  
>- McIntyre goes for a desperate tag Reks drops off the apron. Reks didn t forget about last week McIntyre just gets beat up and pinned.<p>

SUPERSTARS 3 - Tag title 4 way match is announced for RAW.  
>- Interview with Reks  McIntyre. They ve buried the hatchet. It s about the tag titles - Interview with Hawkins / Primo say they ve beaten two of the three teams, so they need to focus on one of those 2 teams, get the victory and win the title.  
>- Interview with Otunga  McGillicutty who say they re a step away from recapturing the gold and Otunga is back off the couch at home!  
>- Interview with Evan  Kofi who say they ll do their talking in the ring!  
>- Pre match interview with Shefield  Ryan who are asked if they ll interfere in the 4 way The guys just walk away.

SMACKDOWN 3

RAW 4 - Interview with Ryder / Santino want NO DQ because they want to unleash unspeakable horrors on Shefield / Ryan.  
>- Commentators think Ryder  Santino don t know what they re in for!  
>- TAG TITLE 4 WAY MATCH EVAN  KOFI over OTUNGA / MCGILLICUTTY & HAWKINS / PRIMO & REKS / MCINTYRE - Evan / Kofi go over clean no interference from Shefield / Ryan.  
>- After the match, they cut to the back of a commotion going on. There is a dressing room door with banging coming from the other side. In front of the door is a forklift. Santino is at the steering wheel. The forklift has a pallet and on it is Ryder. Santino lifts the pallet and Zack does a fist pump saying woo woo woo you know it. Shefield  Ryan are trapped in the dressing room.

SUPERSTARS 4

SMACKDOWN 4

PPV 3 - Interviewers ask Otunga / McGillicutty and Reks / McIntyre who will win the Shefield / Ryan and Ryder / Santino match. They all say Shefield / Ryan would win. What sort of a stupid question is that?  
>- MATCH SHEFIELD  RYAN over RYDER / SANTINO - The other tag teams are kept off the card to put heat on this match.  
>- EMTs are ready with a stretcher just incase - Shefield  Ryan destroy them!  
>- Shefield  Ryan use the stretcher to beat up Ryder / Santino then destroy the stretcher so they can t be stretched out.

IN CONCLUSION ... after 3 months  
>RAW TAG TEAMS<br>- HAWKINS / PRIMO two nobodies become somebody as a face tag team.  
>- EVAN  KOFI look strong, going over plenty of tag teams without burning them all out.  
>- RYDER  SANTINO are comedic gold and do get a one up on a monster tag team.  
>- OTUNGA  MCGILLICUTTY had to take the fall as the former champions.  
>- SHEFIELD  MASON look incredibly strong by the end, but like with any monstrous push, it would end in months 4-6.  
>- REKS  MCINTYRE become a solid tag team with Reks as a monster and McIntyre os your classic heel.


End file.
